Data mining involves searching databases for data points or data sets to solve a particular problem. Frequent pattern mining involves data mining with the objective of identifying patterns that frequently occur in a data set. The most common metric for identifying patterns is frequency, which is the number of times a pattern appears in a transaction database. In such contexts, frequency is used as the primary measure for pattern interestingness.